The New Demigod ADOPTED!
by ReenaKanda
Summary: Adopted from PercyJacksonwillkickyourbutt. A new demigod appears at camp.
1. Chapter 1

**Adopted from PercyJacksonwillkickyourbutt. R&R.**

Percy:

I can't stop having nightmares about Kronos. Annabeth and Grover try to cheer me up and I'll admit, after hanging out with them, I'm a lot more cheery than before. But then It's lights out, and the nighmares come back. Then we start all over again.

"Percy no happy. Why?"

"Tyson, I keep having nightmares about... well, you know, Kronos."

"I know. You talk in your sleep." Okay, that's the third person who mentioned that! It get's annoying after a while!

"I-"

"Percy! Come on. It's time for trying and failing to make you forget about... Well you know." Grover and Annabeth appeared in the doorway.

* * *

"Okay, what do we have planned for today?" I asked as we left the Posiden cabin.

"Oh, nothing major. Just battling to our heart's content." Grover explained as he trotted forward. And yes, I said trotted. Grover's a satyr so he's got a goat's behind and legs with hooves, and a normal teenage boy from the waist up. The only thing that's different since the battle, is the fact his horns are about 2" now.

"'Cause that's not gonna hurt." I muttered under my breath.

"Hey Percy, you want this shirt? I came from the camp store." Travis and Conner Stoll asked me.

"Knowing you two, no way in a thousand years." The brothers sighed and threw it on the ground.

Thank the gods I said no because when it hit the ground, everything in a foot radias of that thing turned blue.

"I wouldn't even come _close _to eating that..." Same old Grover.

"Well who would!?" I just had to ask. Grover just left the "question" go.

"Hey, Prissy!"

"What Clarrise?"

"There's a girl being attacked by a_dracaena_!" Now _that_ scared me. One look at Annabeth and Grover and we ran down Half-blood Hill.

* * *

The girl was looked 11 years old, with brown hair that looks golden when the light was just right. She had green eyes, and was wearing a blue shirt with jeans. she was extremely agile. she dodged every blow the monster atempted. She was clearly tired and looked like she was about to fall any minute now.

"Percy, we have to help her. I think she's a half-blood."

"Right. Grover, know any songs that can put a moster to sleep?"

"No,"

"Oh man, guys, look at her."

I looked at her, and she was at the top of the hill. She closed her eyes and possibly said a prayer, or something, then pulled a branch off Thalia's tree and stabbed the_dracaena _right between the eyes with the sharp piont of the branch. The monster turned into dust before our eyes. The girl was breathing hard.

Clarisse whistled, "Wow, that girl's got moves." Right after Clarisse said that, the girl turned around and pointed the branch torward us.

"Are more monsters? 'Cause if you are I'll kill you right here, right now." Okay, that girl's kinda scary when she pionts sharp stick at my face.

"Umm... Annabeth, do something!" I said in a whisper.

"Uh... we're not monsters. We know how you feel. We've been hunted by monsters, too. We know a safe haven for people like us." The girl's expression softened, then she put done the stick.

"You've been hunted, too? There's others out there like me?"

"You- your kinda looking at some."

"You mean there's more?"

"A _lot_ more actually. There's a whole camp for kids like us."

"Wow, where is it!?" she asked getting more and more excited by the minute.

"Just over that hill." I explained. Her eyes widened.

"Where? I don't see it."

"You have to cross the magic borders. What's your name?"

"Magic boders?" she asked looking at ground, whispering to herself. Then she looked me in the eyes and and said, "Kayla, Kayla Manson."


	2. Chapter 2

**Adopted from PercyJacksonwillkickyourbutt. R&R.**

Percy:

I thought the day couldn't any weirder. Oh my gods, was I wrong.

"Well, Kayla, come on. I want you to meet Chiron." Annabeth said.

"Who's Chiron?" she asked.

"Oh, just a centaur." Annabeth said as nonchalant as she could. Once a again, I feared Kayla's eyes would fall out of her head.

"I did_ not_ think they were real. Then again I didn't think one day I'd be eye to eye with a snake lady..." Okay that could not have been more true.

"Well, Chiron's really nice." Then something hit me. "Do you know what a demigod is?"

"A demi-_what_?" Thought so.

"It's a person who's half mortal, half god." If it was possible for her to look even more surprised, she did.

"Do- do you mean Greek gods, like the sky dude, uh, what is it, Zeus?" Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Yeah, just don't refer to Zeus as 'the sky dude'."

"Okay. So wait, who's my dad?"

"We don't know. He'll probally claim you tonight, at the campfire."

"Sweet... Let's go!" That girl is petty excited considering her future monsters trying to kill her every second of every day just started.

* * *

We went in the Big House, and Chiron was trying to stop a fight from breaking out between two party ponies.

"I told you to _stop_ making fun of my tail, but _nooooooo!_"

"Well I would if you would just do your job!"

"But I don't wanna clean the stables, let alone step in there."

"Well, how would you fell about sleeping in the stables!"

"Now Mat, Tom, listen to me. Stop. Will you just- _STOP!_" The centuars stoped.

"What!?" They asked at the same time.

"It would be bad on Camp Half-Blood's representation- Percy, who's that?"

"Oh her, she's Kayla. An undetermined demigod." Chiron nodded.

"She should be claimed by the time the campfire starts, or maybe after capture the flag, like you Percy." I remember that day as if it were yesterday...

"You- your half horse!"Annabeth smiled. Could I have been like that my first day? Then again, I _was_ playing pinochole with a god and centaur. I had a right to be freaked out.

"Yes. I am."

"That's Chiron, he's the camp director."

"Uh, hi. Are you always breaking up fights between these centaurs?"

"Only when they're here with no fighting to be done." Mat and Tom glared at Chiron.

"Well where do they live?" Chiron looked at them, then back at us and said: "Ummm, they live-" the dinner bell rang. Chiron was saved by the bell.

"Well, it's time for dinner. Then the campfire, and last but not least, capture the flag." Chiron, Grover, Annabeth, Kayla, and I left for dinner.

"Chiron, where's Kayla gonna sit? The Hermes table?"

"Yes, Grover, will you show Kayla around when your done dinner? As long as there's enough time to do so."

"Okay! Come on, Kayla. I'll show you to the Hermes table!" Grover grabbed her arm and dragged her to the Hermes table.

* * *

After we ate, Kayla and Grover came back and sat next to us in the amisthearter and the fire burned big and bright.

"Is that fire purple!?" Kayla asked.

"Yep." Grover said popping the "p".

"So Percy, who's your godly parent?"

"Posiden."

"Are you serious!? Why were you by yourself at the table. You know, other than Grover,"

"Hey!" Annabeth held back a laugh.

"Because my half-brother, Tyson, went back to work under the sea at my dad's palace."

"Wow! So when do think I'm gonna be claim-"

"Percy! Look!" Annabeth was pointing above Kayla's head. Their was no way I'd be ready to see what I saw. It was a sea green trident on a blue circle.

"Kayla, your dad is... Posiden."


	3. Chapter 3

**ADOPTED! R&R!**

All I coud do was stare at Kayla. She was my sister. Since _when_ had I had a sister? Apearently, about 11 years ago.

"I thought you said you were the only child of Poseidon?" Kayla asked.

"Me, too." All anyone could do was stare dumbfounded at her. Even Chiron did the same.

"I guess should offically introduce Kayla Manson, _daughter_,of Poseidon." At first, nobody moved a mussel. Then, one by one, everyone began to clap, then cheer.

"Uh... thanks?" Kayla said.

"Well, it's 8:00. I believe it's time for your party, Thalia." Even though I knew about the party, it still surpised me that Thalia would throw a party, let alone a _fun_ party.

"So, what are doing first Thalia?"

"Um... Truth or Dare, karaoke-"

"Oh my gods, I love karaoke!"

"-and a bunch of other stuff I _still_ don't know about..." _But, isn't this _your_ party,_ is all I could think about.

* * *

"First, we'll do... KARAOKE!" Everyone cheered so loudly, I could've sworn that I became deaf...

I decided not to sing. I just wanted to hear the others. Annabeth was first, and I was surprised because I did not think she was a singer.

"Call Me Maybe, by Carly Rae Jepsen." If the crowd could get louder, it did. An Apollo kid turned on the music and Annabeth started to sing.

_I threw a wish in the well,_

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell,_

_I looked to you as it fell,_

_And now you're in my way,_

_I trade my soul for a wish,_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss,_

_I wasn't looking for this,_

_But now you're in my way,_

_You're stare was holdin'_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe,_

_It's hard to look right,_

_at you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe,_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_and this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe_

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe,_

_You took your time with the call,_

_I took no time with the fall,_

_You gave me nothing at all,_

_But still, you're in my way,_

_I beg, and borrow and steal,_

_Have foresight, and it's real,_

_I didn't know I would feel it,_

_But it's in my way,_

_You're stare was holdin'_

_Ripped jeans skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe,_

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe,_

_Hey I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So, call me maybe,_

_And all the other boys,_

_They try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe,_

_Before you came to my life,_

_I missed you so bad,_

_I missed you so bad,_

_I missed you so, so bad,_

_Before you into my life,_

_I missed you so bad,_

_And you should know that,_

_I missed you so, so bad,_

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe,_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe,_

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe,_

_Before yo ucame into my life,_

_I missed you so bad,_

_I missed you so bad,_

_I missed you so, so bad,_

_Before you came into my life,_

_I missed you so bad,_

_And you should know that,_

_So call me, maybe!_

Wow. Just, wow. She's _really_ good. Up next is Leo**(A/N: Leo, Jason, and Piper are in this story.)**.

"I Know You Want Me, by Pitbull." **(A/N: I only know this song because every time I get stuck in the van with my cousins and this song comes on,[which it always does] we ****_all _****end up singing/rapping... P.S. I am spanish [but speak english...sorta...] so this was easy to type up.)** Once again, when I thought the crowd couldn't get any louder, they did. The Apollo kid turned up the music.

_Haha._

_It's Mr 305 checkin' in for the remix._

_You know that S75 Street Brazil?_

_Well, this year gon' be called Calle Ocho._

_Hahaha._

_Que ola cata, que ola omega._

_And this how we gon' do it._

_Dale._

_One-two-three-four_

_Uno-do'-tres-cuatro_

_I know you want me (want me)_

_You know I want cha (wnat cha)_

_I know you want me-e_

_You I want cha (want cha) [x2]_

_One-two-tree-four_

_Uno-do'-tres-cuatro_

_Rumba (si)_

_Ella quiere su rumba (como)_

_Rumba (si)_

_Ella quiere si rumba (como)_

_Se e' verdad que to ere guapa,_

_Yo te voy a poner gozar,_

_Tu tiene la boca grande,_

_Dale ponte jugar (como)_

_One-two-three-four_

_Uno-do'-tres-cuatro_

_6 to tha clock, up on my way to the top, uh_

_Pit got it locked from brews to the lockers,_

_All I.P., uh, big and packer,_

_That he's not, but damn he's hot,_

_Label fly but Pit won't stop,_

_Got her in the car,_

_Stop playin' with his (como)_

_Watch him make a movie like Alba Hitch Hock._

_Enjoy me._

_I know you want me (want me)_

_You know I want cha (want cha)_

_I know you wnat me-e_

_You know I want cha (want cha) [x2]_

_One-two-three-four_

_Uno-do'-tres-cuatro_

_Rumba (si)_

_Ella quiere su rumba (como)_

_Rumba (si)_

_Ella quiere si rumba (como)_

_Se e' verdad su ere guapa,_

_Yo te poner gozar,_

_Tu tiene la boca grande,_

_Dale ponte a jugar (como)_

_One-two-three-four_

_Uno-do'-tres-cuatro_

_Mami got an ass like a donkey, with a monkey,_

_Look like King Kong, welcome to the crib,_

_Real fast what it is, with a woman down ya-_

_Don't play games!_

_They up the chain, and they do her_

_Everything and anything, hit that thing._

_And they love it, gettin' in it, gettin' on, all night long._

_I know you want me (want me)_

_You know I want cha (want cha)_

_I kow you want me-e_

_You know I want cha (want cha) [x2]_

_One-two-three-four_

_Uno-do'-tres-cuatro_

_Rumba (si)_

_Ella quiere su rumba (como)_

_Rumba (si)_

_Ella quiere si rumba (como)_

_Se e' verdad que tu ere guapa,_

_Yo te voy a poner gozar,_

_Tu tiene la boca grande,_

_Dale ponte a jugar (como)_

_One-two-three-four_

_Uno-do'-tres-cuatro_

_Baby you can get it, if you win, we can play,_

_Baby I got cribs, I got condos we can stay,_

_Even got a king size matress we can lay,_

_Baby I don't care, I don't care, what they say,_

_I know you want me (want me)_

_You know I want cha (want cha)_

_I know you want me-e_

_You know I want cha (want cha) [x2]_

_One-two-three-four_

_Uno-do'-tres-cuatro_

_Rumba (si)_

_Ella quiere su rumba (como)_

_Rumba (si)_

_Ella quiere si rumba (como)_

_Se e' verdad que tu ere guapa,_

_Yo te voy a poner gozar,_

_Tu tiene la boca grande,_

_Dale ponte a jugar (como)_

_One-two-three-four_

_Uno-do'-tres-cuatro_

Who knew the hispanic boy, Leo could sing _and_ rap to a song like _that._ Up next is... I don't know.

"BOO!"

"OH MY GODS!" Well, I'm awake now.

"Kayla! Are you trying to kill me!" Before the monsters do anyway...

"No, I just came to say Thalia said you better get your butt up on that stage before she electocutes you." Oh joy. I get to fried. Woopie.

"Are you kidding me!? I don't even have a song _to _sing!"

"Thalia picked one put for you." Like _that's_supposed to make me feel better.

I sighed, "Fine," Kayla squealed and dragged me to the stage. When I was on the stage, she wispered in my ear.

"I Just Haven't Met You Yet, Michael Bublé."

_I'm suprised._

_Not everythibg lasts._

_I've broken my heart so many times I stopped keeping track._

_Talk myself in, talk myself out._

_I get all worked up then let myself down._

_I tried so very hard not to loose it._

_I came up with a million excuses._

_I thought I thought of every possibility._

_And I know someday it'll all turn out._

_You make me work so we can work something out._

_And I promise you, kid, I'll get you much more than I get._

_I just haven't met you yet._

_Mmm, mm, mm, mmm, mm_

_I might have to wait._

_I'll never give up._

_I guess it's half time and the other half's luck._

_Wherever you are, whenever it's right, you came out of nowhere and into my life._

_And I know we can be so amazing._

_And baby your love's gonna change me._

_And now I can see every possibility._

_Mmmmm..._

_And somehow I know it'll all turn out._

_And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out._

_And I promise you, kid, I'll give so much more than I get._

_Mmmmm..._

_I just haven't met you yet._

_They say all's fair and in love and war but I won't fight it._

_We'll get invted._

_We'll be united._

_And I know we can be so amazing._

_And being in your life is gonna change me._

_And now I can see every single possibility._

_Mmmmm..._

_And someday I know it'll all turn out._

_And I'll work to work it out._

_Promise you, kid, I'll give more than I get._

_Than I get , than I get, than I get!_

_Oh, you know it will all turn out!_

_And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out._

_And I promise you, kid, I give so much more than I get._

_Yeah._

_I just haven't met you yet._

_I just haven't met you yet._

_Oh, I promise you, kid, to give so much more than I get._

_(I said love, love , love, love, love, love, love, love,)_

_I just haven't met you yet._

_(I said love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love,)_

_I just haven't met you yet._

_I just haven't met you yet._

Everyone started clapping and cheering. I think I did pretty good. Kayla hugged me, Grover almost cried(even if he says he got "dust" in his eyes), Annabeth was smiling and cheering like everyone else, ect.

I got off stage a took a seat next to Annabeth and Grover. My best friend and girlfriend, but not in that order... I was surprised to see Kayla stay on stage until I realized she's gonna sing next,

"Unwritten, by Natasha Bedingfield." The cheering got lounder to the piont that I gave thinking it couldn't any louder. That would just be proven wrong everytime there's a new singer.

_I am unwritten,_

_Can't read my mind,_

_I'm undefined,_

_I'm just begining,_

_The pen's in my hand,_

_Ending unplaned,_

_Staring at the blank page before you,_

_Open up the dirty window,_

_Let the sun illuminate the words that you can not find,_

_Reaching for something inthe distance,_

_So close you can almost taste it,_

_Release your inibitions,_

_Feel the rain on your skin,_

_No one else can fell it for you,_

_Only you can let in,_

_No one else, no one else can speak the words on your lips,_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken,_

_Live your life with arms wide open,_

_Today is where your book begins,_

_The rest is still unwritten._

_I break traditions,_

_Sometimes my tries,_

_Are outside the the lines (yeah, yeah),_

_We've been conditioned,_

_To not make mistakes,_

_But I can't live that way,_

_Staring at the blank page before you,_

_Open up the dirty window, Let the sun illuminate the words that you cannot find,_

_Reaching for something in the distance,_

_So close you can almost taste it,_

_Releae your inabitions,_

_Feel the rain on your skin,_

_No one else can feel it for you,_

_Only you can let it in,_

_No one else, no one else can speak the words on your lips,_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken,_

_Live your life with arms wide open,_

_Today is where your book begins,_

_Feel the rain on your skin,_

_No one else can feel it for you,_

_Only you can let in,_

_No one else, no one else, can speak the words on your lips,_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken,_

_Live yourlife with arms wide open,_

_Today is where your book begins,_

_The rest is still unwritten._

_The rest is still unwritten._

I fit wasn't for the fact she was claimed less than a half hour earlier, I would've thought she was one of Apollo's kids. Yeah. Her voice was that good. Anyway, Thalia's up next.

"This song is dedicated to a hunter, who died protecting us. Her name was Bianca. She was brave, caring, and took the blow for all of us at the gods' garbage dump. The song is 'If I die Young' by The Band Perry." Annabeth looked like she wanted to cry, remembering that day. Nico's face said something's missing in his life. The crowd got silent, the music played, and Thalia started to sing.

_If I die young,_

_Bury me in satin,_

_Lay me down on a,_

_Bed of roses,_

_Sink me in the river,_

_At dawn,_

_Send me away with the words of a love song,_

_Uh oh, uh oh,_

_Lord make me a rainbow,_

_I'll shine down on my mother,_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when,_

_She stands under my colors, oh and,_

_Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no,_

_Ain't even gray,_

_But she buries her baby,_

_The sharp knife,_

_Of a short life,_

_Well, I've had, just enough time,_

_If I die young,_

_Bury me in satin,_

_Lay me down on a,_

_Bed of roses,_

_Sink me in the river,_

_At dawn,_

_Send me away with the words of a love song,_

_The sharp knife,_

_Of a short life,_

_Well, I've had, just enough time,_

_And I'll be wearin' white,_

_When I come into your kingdom,_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little, cold finger,_

_I've never known the lovin' of a man,_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,_

_There's a boy here in town,_

_Says he'll love me forever, _**(I'm I the only one thinkin' this 'boy' is Nico? I am, and that's why I wrote it,)**

_Whoever thought forever could be severed by..._

_The sharp knife,_

_Of a short life,_

_Well, I've had, just enough time,_

_So put on your best boys,_

_And I'll wear my pearls;_

_What I never did is done,_

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no,_

_I'll sell them for a dollar,_

_They're worth so much more,_

_After I'm a goner,_

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singin'_

_Funny when your dead how everyone starts listenin'..._

_If I die young,_

_Bury me in satin,_

_Lay me down on a,_

_Bed of roses,_

_Sink me in the river,_

_At dawn,_

_Send me away with the words of a love song,_

_Uh oh,_

_The ballad of a dove,_

_Go with peace and love,_

_Gather up your tears,_

_Keep 'em in your pocket,_

_Save them for a time when your really gonna need them,_

_Oh,_

_The sharp knife,_

_Of a short life,_

_Well, I've had, just enough time,_

_So put on your best boys,_

_And I'll wear my pearls,_

She sounded great. When she was done though, almost everyone was crying, and Nico disapeared saying he needed to do something manly, meaning he went to the bathroom and started crying. Remember, you didn't hear it from me.

"Thank you, and I'm sure if Bianca was here, she would shine brighter than ever." At that Annabeth put her head on my shoulder and started to cry.

"Hey! Enough of this crying! I may not have met her, but Bianca sounds like the type to _never_ give up! Would she want you sit around crying when we have to fight Gaea!?" Almost forgot about that. Anyway, we all stood up, and said "NO!" with our fists pumped in the air.

"Well then, don't! If you want to make her proud of us, which I think she already is, we should be rembering her when fight, not crying at the thought of her!" My sister has some common sense.

"But I didn't get to sing yet!" Piper screamed.

"Well I didn't say we had to stop singing, just stop crying,"

"Oh... Well then it's my turn!" Mental facepalm...

"Bubbly, by Colbie Caillat." Everyone turned from sad to cheering their heads off within a matter of ten seconds.

_Will you count me in,_

_I've been awake for a while now,_

_You've got me feelin' child now,_

_'Cause every time I see your bubbly face,_

_I get the tingles in a silly place,_

_And it starts in my toes,_

_And I crinkle my nose,_

_Wherever it goes,_

_I always know,_

_That you make me smile, baby,_

_Please stay for a while now,_

_Just take your time,_

_Wherever you go,_

_The rain is falling on my window plane,_

_But we are hidin' in a safer place,_

_Under covers staying safe and warm,_

_You give me feelings that I adore,_

_It starts in my toes,_

_And I crinkle my nose,_

_Wherever it goes,_

_I aways know,_

_That you make me smile, baby,_

_Please stay for a while now,_

_Just take your time,_

_Wherever you go,_

_What am I gonna say,_

_When you make me feel this way,_

_I just, mmmmm..._

_And it starts in my toes,_

_Make me crinkle my nose,_

_Wherever it goes,_

_I alawys know,_

_That you make me smile baby,_

_Please stay for a while now,_

_Just take your time,_

_Wherever you go,_

_I've been asleep for a while now,_

_You tuck in like a child now,_

_'Cause every time you hold me in your arms,_

_I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth,_

_And it starts in my soul,_

_And I loose all control,_

_When you kiss my nose,_

_The feeling shows,_

_Cause you make me smile baby,_

_Just take your time now,_

_Holdin' me tight,_

_Wherever,_

_Wherever,_

_Wherever you go,_

_Wherever,_

_Wherever,_

_Wherever you go._

_I always know,_

_'Cause you make me smile,_

_Even just for a while,_

Interesting. Scince when did every one have a good singing voice...? I will never know. Anyway, next we're doing duets which were already chosen so we could "meet new people." I got paired up with Jason. We get to go first.

"Wataya Want From Me, by Adam Lambert."

Me: _Hey, slow it down,_

Jason: _Whataya want from me,_

_Whataya want from me,_

Me: _Yeah, I'm afraid,_

Jason: _Whatatya wnat from me,_

_Whataya want from me,_

Me:_ There might've been a time where I would give myself away,_

Jason:_ Oh, once apon a time, I didn't give a d %#_

Me:_ But now, here we are,_

Jason: _So whataya want from me,_

_Whataya want from me,_

Me: _Just don't give up,_

Jason:_ I'm workin' it out,_

Me:_ Please don't give in, I will work it out,_

Jason:_ It messed me up,_

Me:_ Need a second to breathe,_

Jason:_ Just keep comin' around,_

Both: _Hey!_

Me: _Whataya want from me,_

_Whataya want from me,_

_Whataya want from me,_

Jason:_ Yeah,_

_It's plain to see,_

Me:_ That baby your beautiful,_

_And there's nothin' wrong with you,_

Jason:_ It's me,_

_I'm a freak, yeah,_

Me: _But thanks for lovin' me,_

_'Cause your doin' it perfectly,_

Jason:_ Yeah, there might've been a time where I would let you slip away,_

Me: _I wouldn't even try but I think you can save my life,_

Jason:_ Just don't give up,_

_I'm workin' it out-_

SCREEEEEEECH!

Everyone immediately stopped whatever they were doing as _it_ flew into camp.


	4. Authors Note

**A chapter for an authors note. I would like to say thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. I am sorry for not updating quickly on any of my stories. Also can anyone draw? I would like to see how my readers see the characters. PM me or review please!**

**I am going to take down Destroyer of Dimensions and Doomsday. I will begin rewriting them but for now they are being taken down unless anyone wants the originals to adopt. **

**Thank You**

**ReenaKanda **


	5. VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE

**NEW:Sigh this petition! .gov/petition/ stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF**

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

READ:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!


End file.
